Persona 3: Child of Death
by Azure Darkness Yugi
Summary: Death had always followed where Lightning treads and it has filled her heart with anger, sadness, lust. Can Minako Arisato save her from her darkness. Before it consumes Lightning completely. WARNING! Lemon, yuri, and language.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 13 or Persona 3.**

**A\N: This story was inspired by Knowledgeseeker66's Into the Fog story. I'll like to thank Knowledgeseeker66 for helping me plan this. Thanks so much Knowledgeseeker66. Lightning is from Paris, France. The reason, I have Lightning be from Paris, is because of her real name Claire, which is a French name. And I think the lovely city of Pairs a fitting city for Lightning :) Though Lightning speaks with a French accent, I won't write her with a French accent. Because I want you guys to understand what she's saying.**

**Lightning's boss theme: Battle! Zinnia from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (expect me to use this track again, later in the story.)**

**Chapter1: Death's Shadow **

_**October 4,2009 Dormitory command room**_

The clock struck midnight and the Dark Hour has begun. SEES **(the Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad.) **began their operation to defeat the Shadow that will appear tonight's full moon. All members have gathered. Excepted for two, Shinjiro Aragaki an ex-member rejoined and Minkao Arisato's lover, and Ken Amada their latest member.

Fuuka Yamagishi the Intel gatherer had summoned her Persona Lucia. To search where the Shadow have appeared "I've located the target. It's in the plaza in front of Iwatodai station!" she informed her friends "This will be the 10th. Only a few left, but let's worry about them one at a time." Shuji Ikutsuki advised, he is the chairman of SEES and Chief Director of Gekkoukan High School. The School SEES goes to.

"Assuming they come one at a time. *giggle* just kidding." the popular girl from school, and ace of the archery team Yukari Takeba joked.

Fuuka looked at Yukari with amazement "Yukari-chan, how did you know!? I sense Three of them!" the archer sighed at her bad luck and wished she did say anything "Are you serious!? Me and my big mouth." she face palms.

The captain of the boxing team and champion student boxer, Akihiko Sanada. Looked around for his childhood friend "Where's Shinji?" he asked Fuuka "He just notified me that he'll meet up with you later. I didn't ask any questions."

Akihiko sighed and wasn't surprised by this "Figures. He's always playing by his own rules." the perverted goofball Junpei Iori somewhat eased the boxer's mind, by saying "It's okay. At least he's coming, right?"

Minako Arisato the field leader and wielder of the powerful Wild Card, chimed in with a commanding voice "We should move on." but something didn't feel right with Minako. When she last saw her boyfriend, today he looks uneasy. Minako called him out on it. But Shinjiro kissed her on the lips and hugged tightly. Whispered in her ear that everything is alright and that he loves her.

"Indeed, we can't wait for him." Mitsuru Kirijo agreed with Minako. Mitsuru is the daughter of the head of the Kirijo Group, Takeharu Kirjio.

She's also the student council president. Yukari noticed that their youngest member was with them "Wait, Ken-kun isn't here, either." she turned to Junpei and teased "Hey Junpei, go get him. That'll be your punishment for the last time."

He looks at her with disbelief "Punishment..? What is this kindergarten?" Junpei made an annoyed sigh "That little shit is more trouble than he's worth."

"Umm, Yukari. He was tied to a chair and held at gunpoint. I think that was a bit harsh." Minako reminded Yukari "Oh!? Right, sorry Junpei." she apologizes to him.

Junpei chuckled and scratched the back of his head "No it's all right. I did kind of mess up." he recalled that he bragged that we was the leader of SEES. To a girl that he had no idea, that she was actually with Strega.

That lie nearly cost him his life. So today Junpei was to make up for is mistaken. Junpei left the room to see if Ken was in his room "Alright, let's move out. This is three enemies. We'll determine our formation once we arrive." Mitsuru instructed the rest of SEES "Let's go then." Akihiko smiled pond his fists together.

Suddenly Fuuka sense something odd with the one of the Shadows "I feel something strange about the third Shadow!" the tone in a Fuuka's voice made Minako uneasy "What is it?" she asked "It's different from the others, we faced." Fuuka explained about this strange Shadow she's sensing "Different?" Yukari asked, dreading what the answer will be.

Fuuka's expression didn't help ether "It's almost human, and.." she swallowed hard, "It's arcana... is death." everyone cringed. The last time they face a Shadow with the Death Arcana. Is one that had two long revolvers and Long black coat. They nearly escaped it with their lives "I don't like this." Minako is voicing everyone's thinking.

The student council president place a hand on Minako's shoulder, and spoke with her usual calm collected voice "Me neither. But nevertheless, we still have to eliminate it." Minako gave a firm nod "Right." Mitsuru liked that strong determination in her eyes. She wishes that never goes away "Let's move out. But let's proceed with extreme caution." everyone nodded and went to to where the Shadows are.

_**Iwatodai strip mall**_

Roars can be heard from the station "There they are!" Yukari realized where the shadows have materialized

"This is the way we go to school! We've gatta protect this place." the rest agrees, if this place gets destroyed it will cause mass panic "It seems like they've been waiting for us." Fuuka sense one of the shadows getting restless "Where's Amada?" Mitsuru asked Junpei "He wasn't in his room, so who knows." he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dammit, Shinji... Where are you?" Akihiko is getting more concerned my his friends' absence. Fuuka can feel the restlessness affecting the others "Um, I think we should hurry... It looks like they about to make their move." she voiced concerns. Mitsuru decided they can't wait for Ken and Shinjiro, any longer.

They have to act now "Alright, let's decide a team and engage the enemy! Once it's decided, we'll head over immediately!" This was Minako's cue to make a team. So she picked Junpei as she wants to give him a chance to redeem himself. Mitsuru because Minako enjoys her company,

In and out the field. She remembers that one time Mitsuru pampered her that one time at school. First she fixes her bow. Then Mitsuru helped her with her flushed cheeks. Finally, with her hair, because Mitsuru said it was dishevelled. When she was done, Yukari asked Minako if she has a date, or going to going to a fancy party. Finally, she picked Akihiko to help him to keep his mind off of Shinjiro's absence.

When they reach the station they saw the three Shadows. One looked like a woman in a dress, standing on a bundle of flowers. The seconded resembled a flat mechanical looking sphinx. What surprised them was the third "Shadow" was casually leaning on it. With arms crossed, it also has a dark blue aura. It looked like it's cosplaying an Organization XIII member.

It was a complete replica of the outfit. Minako a fan of the Kingdom Hearts series, realized the outfit was based off of Roxas'. The pants were baggy and had on the shoes "ENFIN, I've been waiting FOREVER!" the hooded figure spoke with a French accent. Not only that, it sounded like a 14 year old girl and sounded a bit like Yukari. What's disturbing about her voice is it was distorted and demonic. "A kid?" Junpei said confused.

The rest of SEES was also confused. They have never faced a Shadow like this before. Let alone a one that can talk. Aigis the 7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon and everyone's favorite dog Koromaru. Was on guard. Aigis' scanners told her the hooded figure was a Shadow. And Koromaru's animal instinct alerted him that the one standing was dangerous "This is no ordinary child." Aigis warned them.

Followed by Koromaru's growls "Aigis is right! She might look like a girl. But she's differently a shadow." the hooded figure laughed. It sends a shiver down their spine "Did my voice gave it away. Or..." she removed her hood. Showing her rose coloured hair. Yukari recognized that hair colour, from a model, she saw in one of her fashion magazines. Junpei thought she looked like, a young female version of Cloud from Final Fantasy 7.

"Was it my eyes." she said making a sinister grin. The girl had bright yellow glowing eyes.

On the left eye way, red glowing scar "What are you." Minako asked the creepy girl in front of her "I'm a Shadow. What else?" she replied, tilting her head and stretching arms wide.

Junpei didn't believe her one bit "But shadow doesn't look like a freaking human!" The so called Shadow only laughed "I'm a very special type of Shadow." she lifted her hand.

A red glowing card materialized in her hand "A shadow that can use a Persona! Twilight Odin!" She crushed the card, and a red wind swirled around her body. A giant horned dark green knight with a white cape appeared behind her. It had bright red glowing eyes. On it's left arm, was a giant shield. In its right hand, along S shaped double-edge sword.

Without warning. Twilight Odin jumped high in the air swing its sword down hard. Minako quickly pulled out her evoker. She up it to her head and pulled the trigger "Orpheus!" her own Persona appeared, and quickly block the strike with its heart-shaped lyre. The two Personas clashed, creating a strong wind. Making very one except Minako, to fly back "Tres bien. May be you can finally offer me a challenge." she complemented Minako, with a chilling smile.

Twilight Odin jumped back to the pink-haired girl's side. "How can a shadow use a Persona!? It's not possible!" Akihiko said in a shocked voice. Everyone else felt the same way. Just who or what is standing in front of them? Mitsuru looked closer at Twilight Odin; Though it stood tall and proud, it also looked corrupted "That's not a normal Persona."

The girl applauded "Aren't you the sharp one. Everything has a dark side. Including Personas." she gestured to the knight next to her "This is a Reverse Persona as the name suggests. It's the reverse version of the original Persona. Now that I'm done with today's lesson. Let's move to the main event shall we? " She raised her arm high in the air, and she snapped her fingers.

Four black spears fell from the sky. Between each spear, they formed an electric wall. Creating an electric cage. Trapping Minako with the pink-haired girl "Minako!?" Yukari shouted. Before she could rescue her friend. She stopped when the two other Shadows jumped right in front of her. Strangely enough, they weren't attacking.

Fuuka used her Persona to sense what's going on with the Shadows. She made a startling discovery "She's controlling them!" with a smile, the girl in the black coat thrust her hand forward. And the two Shadows ready themselves for battle. Confirming that she's their master "Arisato! Focus on the enemy, we'll handle these two!" Mitsuru shouted, readying her rapier.

Minako nodded, she believes in her friends "You all have faced every shadow as a team. But this time, it's one on one. YOU against me." the girl reached behind her and pulled out what looks like a rifle, but it transformed into a sword. A lightning blot necklaces were attached at the handle of the sword "And one more thing, only the winner can get out." she said pointing her silver and red sword at Minako.

"I won't lose." Minako declared, gripping her Naginata tighter. The girl with yellow glowing eyes, growled "We'll see. Unlike you I don't need companionship." she got into her fighting stance "I don't need anybody!" that last part sadden Minako a bit. But her pity has to wait when Twilight Odin's double-edge sword began to glow.

The girl with rose coloured hair chuckled "It's Zantetsuken, if you don't beat me within 15 minutes. You're dead." That's a dangerous and powerful move. Suddenly she heard Fuuka's voice in her head "Don't use Zio skills. It will only heal her."

Minako nodded and replied "Got it." the girl in the black coat and Twilight Odin ran at Minako with great speed.

Minako, managed to block the girl's vertical swing. While Orpheus and Twilight Odin clashed again. With girl up close, Minako noticed that the black coat was a bit tattered. Like she was already fought "What's your name?" she asked the girl. But she stayed silent for a bit, then answered "Lightning. My name was Claire, but _Mother_ and _Fathe__r _changed it to Arno." there was venom in her tone, when she said mother and father.

What kind of parents renames their daughter with a boy's name. Once more, Lightning is human, but she's a Shadow right? This question has to answer later as the threat of Zantetsuken, still lingers. The girls and Personas backed off. Minako and Orpheus cast Agidyne. While Twilight Odin and Lightning cast Ziodyne. Fire and lightning clashed and created a big explosion. The smoke was cleared when lyre and sword crashed together.

Knowing that Orpheus is weak to electricity decided to switch Personas. Minako put the evoker to her head and pulled the trigger "Cu Chulainn!" To Lightning's surprise, Orpheus turned to another Persona. She never saw anyone with more that one Persona. The spear wielding Persona pushes back Twilight Odin. Lightning electrified her sword, then swung it horizontally. Minako blocked it, but Twilight Odin followed up, by a jumping downward slash.

But it was interrupted by a power thrust attack by Cu Chulainn. Twilight Odin blocked it with his shield. The force of the blow knocked back Twilight Odin. Meanwhile, Minako with her Naginata pushed Lightning's blade down. With the dull part of the blade, Minako swung at Lightning's chest. She stumbled back and this was Minako's chance to switch to another Persona.

With her evoker, she called forth a Persona with a Garu skill "Quetzalcoatl!" the white spear wielding Persona, changed into a winged serpent. It flapped its strong wings and created a strong gust of wind. This proven to be Twilight Odin's weakness, as he reverted back to a card. Dealing the finishing blow, Minako swung the dull end of the Naginata at Lightning "Take THIS!" she shouted, her weapon hit its mark.

"Ridiculous!" Lightning growled before she collapsed. The black spears that imprisoned them shattered, and the electric walls dissipated. Minako turned to her friends and was relived to see they just defeated the other two Shadows. She noticed a roulette table before it disappeared. It was a good thing Junpei was good with roulette. Well, most of the time anyway.

Yukari was the first to rush at her friend's side "Minako, you did it!" Yukari hugged Minako "Way to go Minako-chan." Fuuka said with a smile. Koromaru barked happily at Minako. She smiled at him and petted him "That was one hell of a fight." Junpei patted her in the back. At first he was worried that Minako had to fight one-on-one.

But she handled just fine "I'll say. You've grown strong Minako. I bet Shinji will be proud of you." Akihiko's complement made her happy, she couldn't wait to tell her boyfriend "Your performance was outstanding." Aigis said robotically "Well done Arisato.

You had me worried for a bit." Minako smiled at Misturu "Sorry, Misturu-senpai." everyone was glad that their auburn-haired leader was alright. But, the moment was cut short.

When the defeated Lightning staggered back up "All this friendship shit is making me sick." she growled, the dark blue aura dissipated. Her yellow glowing eyes changed to a pale blue. The red glow on her scar faded "Hey, no one like a sore loser." Junpei snapped. He felt a chill down his spine, when Lightning glared at him.

Fuuka did a quick scan of Lightning, and was surprised by what she found "The shadow reading is gone!? She's human now!"

"But how? She had been a shadow just a little while ago. Explain yourself." Misturu demanded.

But Lightning just laughed "I'm not telling you jack Shit." She then coughed up blood, then collapsed again "Are you okay?" Minako rushed over to Lightning.

Turning her over and holding her in her arms "Why do you care?" Lightning said weakly, before she went limp. SEES started to panic as blood dripped out of the corner of her mouth.

Aigis quickly reassured everyone "It's alright. She's just lost consciousness, but she's heavily injured. It would seem, she was in another fight before ours." this will explain why her coat was a bit tattered "We'll bring her to the dorm and patch her up. Aigis can you carry her in the mean time?" Misturu asked Aigis

"Affirmative." she nodded. When she picked Lightning up, she noticed something odd.

It was only for a second, Aigis though she was holding one of her sister units in her arms, instead of Lightning. But Akihiko's voice snapped her out of it "What is it Aigis?"

She shook her head and responded "I detect a Plume of Dusk implanted in her. I wasn't able to detect it when she was a shadow." Aigis explain, but Junpei didn't know what she meant "Plume of Dusk? What is that?" she about tell him what a Plume of Dusk is.

But Minako cut her off "We'll worry about that later. She doesn't look very good." Misturu noticed this to "Indeed, let's hurry to the dorm." Minako, Aigis, Koromaru, and Junpei all quickly head to the dorm.

"What happened to Shinjiro-senpai and Ken? " Yukari asked Fuuka "The chairman doesn't seem to be too concerned, so he went home."

Then it was Misturu's turn to ask Fuuka "Yamagishi, where are those two?" Fuuka bowed head and apologized "I'm sorry I haven't been able to locate them yet." Misturu sighed "Let's return to the dorm, and then go from there." she then saw Akihiko was deep in thought "are you listening?" she asked.

The boxer began to speak slowly, as he was still in deep thought "Today is.. October 4th, huh..." Yukair raised an eyebrow at this "And?"

Akihiko realized something "Just go back without me. I'll go look them for a while." he turned and sprinted into the distance "Senpai?" Yukari reaches out to Akihiko

"What's wrong?" she wondered "Akihiko?" Misturu was confused as Yukari was.

_**Tasumi Port Island's back alley**_

Ken was sitting by some steps, with his spear clenched by his side. The young boy heard footsteps coming and got up "You came." Shinjiro didn't say a word, "I'm surprised you abandoned the operation. Do you know why I asked you to meet me here?" he asked Shinjiro, but Ken didn't get an answer.

He continued any way "Two years ago today... October 4th. That was the day my mom died here. They called it an accident, but it wasn't." Ken tightens his fists.

Anger boiled inside him. The memory of that day came back to him "I saw the whole thing... You murdered her!" ken angrily shouted at Shinjiro, but he remains silent "Since then, it's been one bad thing after another. And all, I get from people, is sympathy, no matter where I go." he bit his lip, remembering how everyone treated like a helpless child.

He looked at his spear "What's the point in living? I even thought about killing myself, but Mom wouldn't have wanted that." Ken turns his gaze at the source of all his pain of suffering "That's why I decided that I had to find her Killer-YOU! You said once that you wanted to forget what happened on that day. So, when I found out it was a full moon today, I knew I had to confront you." the boy's anger grew and grew.

Ken looked up to the night sky "Today, Mom is watching over me." he then pointed his spear at his mother's murderer, "I'll make you remember what you did to her! I'm gonna kill you!"

Shinjiro finally broke his silence "Do it."

_**Dormitory command room**_

Everyone reached the command, but only to find it empty "Huh? No one's here." Yukari said, looking round the room. When Aigis placed Lightning down on the sofa. Minako hastily got the first aid kit "Yukari, Fuuka helps me get her patched up. Aigis can you monitor her condition?" the three of them nodded, and did what they're told.

When Lightning's black coat was removed, they were shocked to find bruises and scratches, all over her torso. This was worse than they thought. With great haste, the three girls used the first-aid kit, to treat Lightning's injuries. As Aigis inspects Lightning's heart, the Plume of Dusk implanted in it, reacted to her own. And once again Lightning's figure was replaced, what looks like an older model of an Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon.

Aigis instantly looks over her shoulder, what she saw wasn't Lightning's sword. But a broadsword that's 1.5 meters long, "Where am I?" Aigis turned to the voice and saw that Lightning was up. But something was different. The coldness in her eyes was now warm. _Lightning_ got up but jolted in pain.

"So this is what pain feels like." everyone noticed that she no longer speaks with a French accent.

Also, there was a warmth in the voice "Are you okay?" Minako asked her. She smiles "I'm all right, thanks for asking." She looks at her hand and all over her body.

She then looks at Aigis "May I ask your name?" she asked kindly "7th Generation Anti-Shadow Suppression Weapon Aigis." _Lightning _made a sad expression.

"_Has it been that long.__"_ she thought to herself. Her thought turned to someone she knew. And wonder if they're still around "Nice to meet you Aigis. I'm-" she pauses "Claire will suffice for now." Claire noticed everyone's confusion. Though it's best to explain.

But stopped when she noticed Koromaru "Snowy?"

Koromaru tilted his head "His name is Koromaru, but we call him Koro-chan." Fuuka told Claire "You know a dog that looks like him?" Claire nodded

"I did, way back then. Back when-" she stops. Claire still remembers those days. Even though they happened years ago. It stills feels like yesterday.

"Are there more of us-I mean you Aigis?" Claire asked with a sad tone, slowly sitting down front of Koromaru, and stroked his fur. Claire liked that he was soft like Snowy's "No, I'm the only one left."

Claire sighs sadly "Is that so." Koromaru sensed her sadness and nuzzled her cheek. Claire was touched by this and embraced the dog.

It was obvious that her past is painful, one "Anyway, why is Akihiko-san acting so weird? What's so special about October 4th?" Junpei asked, trying to draw addition way from Claire.

As it will best to leave her alone for a bit "October the 4th..." Misturu gasped as she remembered "That's right! I was so caught up in the operation that didn't realize it. This is the night that Amada's mother was killed!" Junpei was shocked by this "You serious!?"

Misturu turned to Fuuka "Yamagishi, I need you to find the two of them immediately. There's a good chance that they're together. Akihiko must have already realized that." there was a bit of panic in her voice "I-I understand" Fuuka summoned her Persona and began her search for the two.

"Umm. What's going on?" Yukari asked her upperclassmen "Although her death was listed as an accident. We're the ones who killed Amada's mother." Misturu revealed, looking ashamed.

"What!?" Yukari could believe her ears. Misturu continued "It was two years ago, when we were pursuing an unusual Shadow that had escaped into the city. We were in the residential area, but the Shadow was all we were thinking about. Aragaki was still new, and he momentarily lost control of his power. Unfortunately, there was a casualty: Amada's mother." that day was their biggest failure.

"No way.. Are you shittin' me!?" Junpei shook his head in disbelief "Then, to Ken-kun, Senpai is..." Yukari halted her words as Minako was greatly disturbed by this.

Minako thought why he didn't tell her about this "Amada volunteered to join us. But now that I think about it. " Misturu now realizes why Ken wanted to join.

Fuuka was successful in her search, "I found them! They're at Tatsumi Port Island! They're together, and another Persona-user is nearby..." she informed her findings "Akihiko?"

Fuuka shook her head "No... It's.. It's a member of Strega!"

"That's not good."

"Ugh.. It's an absolute nightmare!" Mitsuru burst out of the door and ran to Tatsumi Port Island "Senpai!" Yukari shouted reaching out for Mitsuru "C'mon! We gotta follow her!"

"O-Okay!"

"Right! I'm really worried about Shin."Minako clenched the watch Shinjiro gave her "I don't blame you. He is your boyfriend." Fuuka knew how much she loves him and prays that they'll make it in time.

Before they left, they remember their guests "But what about her?" Junpei wondered. Claire smiled warmly "I'm okay. Go they need you more than me." Claire looks at Koromaru and gestures to get with them.

When everyone left, Claire felt revived as she can feel Lightning coming back. She closes her eyes and was face to face with the owner of the body, she shared, "I hope you don't mind me using the name Claire for a while."

Lightning shrugged her shoulders "You can have it. I'm not fucking using it." Claire smiled at Lightning, which creep her out a bit as this new entity was still using her face.

"Mind telling me who the hell are you." Lightning glared at Claire, "Well, it's only fair." Claire raised her right arm, and both them was enveloped in a blinding light. What Claire is doing is she showing her memories to Lightning.

_**Tasumi Port Island's back alley**_

"Do it. I won't stop you." Shinjiro repeated "You're right... I wanted to forget. That's why I left the group and tried to suppress my power. But, nothing, I did, could erase the memory. And now, I find myself here- the last place I want to be." He looked at the place where it all went wrong. Where a son lost his mother.

"It's my fault... This is what I deserve." he looks at Ken in the eye, "But... Let me give you one warning."

Ken stared at him with a bit of confusion "W-Warning?" Shinjiro expression went a bit sad "If you decide to take my life, you'll end up like me. Just remember that." Ken gritted his teeth "Is that supposed to change my mind...?" Shinjiro felt pity for the boy.

"Even if all, you have, is hatred, one day you'll regret it." ken raised his spear at Shinjiro's throat. "Shut up! That's a load of crap!" even though he said that, Shinjiro can see spear shaking

"He is correct." Shinjiro recognizes that loathsome voice "There is no reason for him to feel regret. That is the nature of revenge. Is it not permissible to kill those who are themselves killers?" out of the shadows came a man named; Takaya Sakaki.

"Th-That's right." Ken agreed with the tattooed slim man "Whaddaya want?" Shinjiro growled "The loss of Chidori has posed a bit of a challenge for us. But, we cannot simply ignore your meddling." Takaya pulled out his revolver and pointed at them.

"You bastard." Shinjiro hissed at Takaya "Do not fear. This life is but a stepping stone. Salvation shall be yours."

Takaya then pointed his revolver at the boy "What!?" Shinjiro quickly steps in front of Ken "My... Trying to protect your would-be murderer...? You cannot defy fate... Whether or not it comes at this boy's hand, you will die tonight."

"What's he talking about!?" Ken wondered what did he meant by that.

His answer came with a sly smile on Takaya's face, "You've been taking those pills for some time now. You don't have much longer."

"That's bullshit!" Shinjiro spat. But Takaya called his bluff "Listen to your body... You know it to be true." Shinjiro growled at Takaya

"What does he mean..? You're going to die...? No matter what I do? That's not fair! All this time! I've been waiting for this!" Ken dropped the spear in his hands. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

Had all these years planned his revenge, been for nothing? "The cause of death is not of importance. Besides, the breath of life is faint in you as well, child. After killing him, you were planning to join him, were you not?" Shinjiro was horrified what Takaya said "Ken, don't..." Shinjiro tried to persuade Ken.

However, he was cut off by Takaya "Since the both of you are destined to perish..." he ready his revolver and took a deep breath "allow me to do the honors. A slight change in timing shouldn't matter too much."

"Got to hell!" was the last thing he said before Takaya shot him.

"N-No..." Ken gasped as he saw Shinjiro collapse, and blood dripped out the gun wound "Now then... With what you have left, answer me this. There is one like Chidori among you, is there not? " Takaya question Ken.

"This has enabled you to locate and defeat those we wish to protect." the shirtless man walked closer to the injured Shinjiro.

"Now tell me... Which one of you is it? If don't expedite your answer, then this will hurt you more then it hurt me." Takaya kick Shinjiro right where he shot him.

Making him groan in pain "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" Takaya said with a sinister smile "Th-There's... No one..." Shinjiro weakly protested.

Takaya just looked at him and was going to kick him again "Wait! It-It's me!" Ken shouted, trying to stop him

"Is that true?" Takaya said suspiciously "Yes. That's the only reason they let me join." Ken said, trying to protect Fuuka from whatever Takaya had in plan for her "Ken.. No..!" Shinjiro protested.

But was met with a kick to his injury "Quiet. You had your chance." Takaya growled at him "It doesn't matter anymore, I'll never have my revenge. I have no reason to live." Ken said, with slumped shoulders and his head hung low

"I see. So you have achieved resolution." Takaya lifted his gun at Ken "How enviable. Then, you shall be the first. Rest peacefully."

Ken closes his eyes "Mom." he heard a gunshot but didn't feel anything.

"What?" he opened his eyes and was shocked "Huh...!?" the reason why Ken didn't feel the bullet hit him was because, Shinjiro took the bullet instead of him.

He collapsed again and coughed up a lot of blood "What is the meaning of this? Why would you your life to save the child?" Takaya demanded.

"Shinjiro-san..." Ken gasped. He heard a familiar voice coming from behind him "Shinji!"

Takaya sighed at this "And now your comrades arrive. Is there any moment of joy they won't intrude upon..? Perhaps another time, then." he turned around and vanished into the darkness

"Shinji! Shinji, hey! Hang in there!" Akihiko shouted with a shaky voice.

Minako and the rest arrived. Minako was utterly horrified to see the man she loved covered in blood "Shin!?" she rushed over to his side.

"Shinjiro!"

"Senpai!"

"Shinjiro-senpai!"

"No..." Fuuka gasped.

"Ken..." Shinjiro called to him weakly "Heh... Why the long face? Isn't this.. What you wanted?" Minako gave Ken an angry glare.

With his thoughts revenge, Ken forgot that Minako loved Shinjiro with all her heart, and now felt horrible about it "It's alright... Give yourself time... Let your anger be your strength. You're still just a kid, Ken... You got your whole life ahead of ya...So don't waste it... Make it your own... Okay?" even though he can feel his life slipping away, he still had the strength to give Ken advise.

Ken Looked his leader but refused to meet his gaze "But I... I...!" Ken stammered "... Aki. Take care of 'im..." he asked his old friend

"... I will." Akihiko vowed, placing his hands on Ken's shoulders.

"Don't cry... Minako... This is how... It should be..." Shinjiro wiped the tears from her eyes, "I defeated a strong Shadow all by self." Minako choked while giving her love the best smile she can make.

Shinjiro smiled back, "That's... My girl... I'm proud... Of... You..." his voice trailed off, and his body when limp "SHINJIRO!" Minako screamed, buried her face in his chest. She didn't care it was stained in blood.

The man, she loved, is gone! "The hospital... W-We need to get him to the hospital..." Fuuka suggested.

Misturu quickly agreed "Y-Yes, let's waste no time..." she stops and remembered something "Its the Dark Hour... Until it ends, the doctors. Won't be..." Yukari's heart sunk when she heard this "No! Then is he isn't going to make it!?" Ken let out a loud cry of agony and cried in Akihiko's arms.

Everyone, who had a Dia skill, tried to keep their comrade alive until the Dark Hour ended. For his sake and Minako's, as she was the one most devastated by this. When the Dark Hour did end, they rushed to the hospital. But he lost the ability to breath on his own and fell into a deep coma. The doctors said the chances of him waking up were slim to none. For the rest of the night, no one said a word.

_**Dormitory Rooftop.**_

"Adieu mon cheri." Lightning said, admiring the full moon "Were those her last words?" Claire said in her head "Yes." after learning Claire's past. Lightning sympathizes with her. Like Claire, she has no control of her life. Lightning hopes she doesn't meet the same end as Claire. Lightning heard a door open.

She turned around and saw it was Ikutsuki with a pleased expression. In his hand was a visor with horns at each end "That was another very successful experiment." that's right, her fight with Minako was just an experiment.

It was to see if Lightning can control her power, without the visor "Didn't you told me you're going home after SEES started their operation." Lightning said "I did, but Misturu called about one of their comrade's near death experiences. He was shot twice and now is in a coma." Lightning bitterly thought if everyone was that lucky

"So you came here just for that?" she asked him.

Ikutsuki laughed "Oh no. But, I do have to keep up appearances. During the call, Misturu mentioned you." Lightning casually sat down on the edge of the roof. The silver pull-strings jingled as she sat down "What kind of bullshit lie will you give them this time. They do know about the Plume of Dusk." Ikutsuki thought about this.

Soon he had it "I'll tell them you have a split personality disorder. And that Plume of Dusk inside of you had turned it to a Shadow. So the only, to keep under control, is with this." he gestured to the visor in his hand "As for what happened today, I'll blame the staff being careless for letting you escape." Lightning can see why her shity parents, are friends with him.

They can lie out of their teeth with eases. Ikutsuki walks closer to Lightning "Looks like I'm going back to sleep." she sighs and closes her eyes.

Whenever that visor gets put on her, her mind goes to sleep. And Lightning is forced to remember, all that has happened to her. "Sweet dreams, Ultima-13." Ikutsuki said with a sadistic smile. The visor stuck to her face and a single red eye lit up. That was a sign, that Lightning was reliving her life. Starting from the worst day of her life.

**A\N: Enjoyed the story? Let me know :) Yes, the name Ultima-13 is a reference to Nu-13 from Blaze Blue. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy games do exist in this universe. Except the FF-13 games for obvious reasons. I picked Battle! Zinnia from Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, for Lightning's boss theme because not only is sounding epic. But some bits of it (to me) sounds like Blinded By Light. I wonder if any of you can catch, the Persona 3 Portable 4Koma Gag reference.**


End file.
